disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gremlin (American Dragon)
Gremlins are highly inquisitive creatures which loves to dismantle machinery and mechanical devices to see how they work. However, it's not so good at putting them back together afterwards. It only appears once in Season 1, in the episode "Jake Takes the Cake" and never makes another appearance. Physical Appearance The Gremlin is a very small creature, about big enough to fit inside a jar. It is entirely purple and has completely dark eyes with no white. It also has a pointy little nose, sharp teeth, skinny and floppy ears, a short pointy tail, and a three-spiked crest on top of its head of a darker purple. If a Gremlin goes through a printer, it will be able to copy itself entirely, but in black and white instead of purple. Magical Powers Although small and seemingly harmless, Gremlins are able to destroy machines with their bare hands and teeth. They are also impervious to electric shocks. They are extremely difficult to capture since they are very evasive and slippery (literally). The only way to catch one is to lull it to sleep with the soothing sound of soft island jazz. If a Gremlin makes a copy of itself through a printing machine, the pictures will come to life and escape the paper they were printed on. Those copy Gremlins are the exact same as the real Gremlin and have all of its powers and abilities, as well as its curiosity. When banding together, Gremlins are extremely destructive. Life in the Magical World Gremlins are actually native to certain remote tropical islands where mechanical devices are rare, which prevents them from causing too much trouble. They can be easily put to sleep with the music of their homeland, the Hubba Hubba Hula love song (a karaoke classic) performed by Elvis Kamehameha being their favorite. The Gremlin itself is not specifically evil in nature, but just curious and hyperactive. Quotes *''(after getting electrocuted, giggling)'' "Sparky!"; *''(trying to undo a subway train latch)'' "Crabby little gripper."; *''(caught messing around inside a microwave)'' "Hey! Occupied!"; *''(to Fu Dog) "Aw, pretty puppy."; *(two Gremlin copies at the same time)'' "Making Copies! Jynx! Double Jinx!"; *''(caught messing around making copies of itself)'' "Him." (all Gremlins point at another one); *''(reading an Emergency Sprinkler Do Not Touch sign)'' "Emergency... something... do... something... touch." (shrugs and activates sprinklers); *"Dragon Out!" (giggles and disappears) Gallery Gremlin Microwave.png Copy Gremlin.png Jake takes the Cake (29).jpg Jake takes the Cake (30).jpg Jake takes the Cake (31).jpg Jake takes the Cake (32).jpg Jake takes the Cake (33).jpg Jake takes the Cake (34).jpg Jake takes the Cake (35).jpg Trivia *Gremlins were first spotted by human pilots during World War II. *Throughout "Jake Takes the Cake", the Gremlin tinkers with the following devices: a plane, a subway train, a printer, an MP3 player, a doorbell, several TVs, a toaster, a fountain, a laundry machine, a power switch, emergency sprinklers, an oven, a fire hydrant, street lights, cars, trucks, and a microwave. *One Gremlin copy managed to lull itself to sleep by singing on its own. *The Gremlin acts like one of Stitch's "cousins" from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. *Unlike the other Disney Gremlins, these Gremlins look and act a lot closer to the Warner Bros Gremlins. Their ability to multiply when exposed to a printer mirrors the Warner Bros Gremlins' ability to multiply when exposed to water. Category:Disney characters Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Gremlins Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters